The present invention is directed to a method of making a self-supporting, pleated filter with reinforcing structures that resists pleat deformation, and in particular, to a fully automated method of making a pleated filter for air filtration.
The surface area of filter media is a major factor in determining flow resistance (i.e., pressure drop) and loading capacity of a pleated filter. The surface area of a pleated filter media is determined by the size of the pleated filter, the depth of the pleats, and the pleat density. Since the external dimensions of pleated filters are often restricted by the particular application, the number of pleats per inch (pleat density) can be increased to improve filtration performance.
The ability of air filter media to withstand operating pressures is typically dependent upon the pleat count, the pleat depth and the stiffness of the filter media. The filter media can become unsteady when air pressure is applied to one side. In the event the pleats deform or collapse, a portion of the surface area can be reduced and the pressure drop across the filter element will increase, further increasing the force applied to the filter media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,324 (Sommer, et al.) discloses a self-supporting, accordion folded filter element that includes a planar reinforcing strips bonded to the pleat tips by an adhesive.
A filter element available from Columbus Industries available under the product designation Microshield utilizes a glue bead to provide longitudinal stabilization. The glue bead is applied before the folding of the filter media and connects the folds with one another at the point of application. However, the glue beads require a large quantity of melt bonding agent, resulting in increased cost. Additionally, the glue beads require the pleats to be closely spaced, limiting application of this technique to pleat counts generally greater than about six pleats per inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,950 (Thompson) discloses a method of spacing the folds of a pleated filter media using a tapered assembly comb having uniformly spaced teeth. Subsequently, a rigid divider is inserted into the separated and folded media to produce a uniformly spaced filter media. Thompson does not disclose automated filter element manufacturing.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated method of manufacturing a pleated filter that has good flow characteristics and exhibits sufficient stability so that the pleats do not collapse or deform when subjected to operating pressure.
The present invention is directed to a self-supporting, pleated filter for air filtration, and method of making the same. The method of the present invention provides for assembly of the pleated filter by an automated process at a high rate of manufacturing. The pleated filter of the present invention can be use with or without a reinforcing frame structure. The present method and apparatus may utilize conventional filter media, electret media, or a variety of other media suitable for air filtration, such for furnace applications.
In one embodiment, the method of making the self-supporting pleated filter includes forming a plurality of pleats in a filter media that extend along a front face and a rear face. The pleats include a plurality of pleat tips and sloping side surfaces generally perpendicular to the direction of pleating. At least one reinforcing strip oriented in the direction of pleating is bonded to the pleat tips on the front face to form a pleated filter. At least one reinforcing member is positioned along the rear face of the filter media. The filter media is then cut to size. Frame members are optionally applied for some filtration applications. Alternatively, the self-supporting pleated filter can be used without a frame or inserted into a permanent frame that permits the media to be easily changed.
In one embodiment, the step of positioning at least one reinforcing member includes locating one or more elongated reinforcing members oriented in the direction of pleating to the rear face of the filter media prior to the step of forming the plurality of pleats. A plurality of pleats are then formed in the reinforcing member during the step of forming the pleats in the filter media. The pleats formed in the reinforcing member define reinforcing member pleat tips. A second reinforcing strip may optionally be bonded to the reinforcing member pleat tips. In one embodiment, the reinforcing member, the first reinforcing strip and the second reinforcing strip are aligned to form a truss structure. The reinforcing member can optionally be bonded to the filter media.
In another embodiment, the plurality of reinforcing members oriented perpendicular to the direction of pleating are located on the rear face of the filter media prior to the step of forming the pleats. A plurality of pleats are formed in the reinforcing member during the step of forming the pleats in the media. A second reinforcing strip oriented in the direction of pleating may be bonded to the pleat tips of the rear face over the reinforcing member.
In another embodiment, the reinforcing member is inserted into the pleats on the rear face of the filter media after the pleats have been formed. At least one reinforcing member is positioned along at least one of the sloping side surfaces of the pleats on the rear face in a direction perpendicular to the direction of pleating. A second reinforcing strip oriented in the direction of pleating may optionally be bonded to the pleat tips on the rear face over the reinforcing member.
In another embodiment, a scrim is positioned along the rear face of the filter media. The scrim can be bonded to the pleat tips along the rear face. In one embodiment, a portion of the frame members extend over a perimeter of the scrim to secure it to the pleated filter. A scrim refers to a porous mesh, netting or screen. The scrim can be constructed from various metals, plastics or paper-based products.
In another embodiment, a scrim can be substituted for the reinforcing strips located along the front face. The scrim is bonded to the pleat tips on the front face to form a pleated filter. Any of the reinforcing members disclosed herein can be used along the rear face of the pleated filter.
The present method may also include the step of heat setting one or more of the filter media and the reinforcing members after forming the pleats. The step of applying the frame members typically includes positioning a portion of the frame members onto a portion of the front face and, the rear face of the filter media. An adhesive is typically applied between the perimeter of the filter media and the frame members. The present method may be performed using a fully automated system. The reinforcing members and reinforcing strips may be constructed from various paperboard products, polymeric materials such as films, or metals configured as elongated strips, scrims, strands or filaments.
The present invention is also directed to a self-supporting pleated filter. The filter media has a plurality of pleats defining a plurality of pleat tips and sloping side surfaces extending along a front face and a rear face. The pleat tips extend perpendicular to a direction of pleating. A planar reinforcing strip oriented in the direction of pleating is bonded to the pleat tips along the front face of the pleated filter. A reinforcing structure is provided along the rear face of the pleated filter. A frame optionally extends around the perimeter of the filter media. In another embodiment, the pleated filter may be inserted into, and subsequently removed from, a reusable frame.
In one embodiment, the reinforcing structure includes one or more reinforcing members extending in the direction of pleating generally along the contour of the pleat tips and sloping side surfaces of the rear face. In one embodiment, the reinforcing members are bonded to the filter media. A generally planar second reinforcing strip oriented in the direction of pleating is bonded to reinforcing member pleat tips on the pleated reinforcing member. In one embodiment, the reinforcing member, the first reinforcing strip and the second reinforcing strip are positioned to define a truss structure.
In another embodiment, the reinforcing structure includes at least one reinforcing member oriented perpendicular to the direction of pleating that is positioned generally along at least one of the sloping side surfaces of the rear face. In one embodiment, the frame extends over distal ends of the reinforcing member. The reinforcing member may also be bonded to the filter media.
In another embodiment, the reinforcing structure includes a scrim that extends over the rear face of the pleated filter. In one embodiment, a portion of the frame extends over a perimeter of the scrim and onto the rear face of the filter media.
In another embodiment, a scrim is substituted for the reinforcing strip located along the front face. The scrim is bonded to the pleat tips on the front face to form a pleated filter. Any of the reinforcing members disclosed herein can be used along the rear face of the pleated filter.